His Broken Promise
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: He wished that he had never let Cloud leave that morning. CloudxReno.


Have you ever just had the urge to type on and on about something depressing, and realizing that, when you're done, you've created a monster?

I have!

This was actually a five-minute idea I just kept building on, until, a few days later, it was a MASTERPIECE.

However, it's pretty sad...And has a FEW references to lemons...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud, Reno, Sephiroth, or Rude. Final Fantasy own them.

######################################################################r##############

**His Broken Promise**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

"No…Cloud…No…" Reno moaned, shaking the cold body in his arms. Tears stung his aqua eyes as he looked helplessly at the broken form he had come to love.

"Cloud…No…Don't…" he pleaded. He shook the blonde more frantically now, even though, deep down inside, he knew it was no use. A single tear ran down his face, blurring his vision, but he never took his eyes off of the pale form…"You promised this wouldn't happen…You promised that you wouldn't die…"

He gently laid the body down. It finally hit him that, no matter what he did, it was no use. For a few moments, he simply stared down at the body, tears welling up in his eyes, a small, sad moan escaping his lips on the occasion. He wished that he had never let Cloud leave that morning. If he had stopped him from going out the door, he wouldn't have run into Sephiroth. If he hadn't gone out the door, he wouldn't have battled in the mountains. If he hadn't gone out the door, he wouldn't have called Reno to help him. If he hadn't gone out the door, he wouldn't have fallen off the cliff. If he hadn't gone out the door, he wouldn't have died in front of Reno…

_"Reno…"_

_"CLOUD!" Reno screamed. He ran up to Cloud, delicately lifting the boy in his arms. Cloud was a mess. His body was crumpled up, bruised and bleeding. A few splinters of bones were sticking out of his skin, their white covered in glistening red. His once-pale skin was a giant mess of brown and red. It was amazing he was still able to breathe and open his eyes. Reno didn't want to believe that this was happening. Cloud couldn't get hurt like this. He was Cloud…He never got hurt…_

_But wait…Cloud wasn't gone…He was still alive and breathing…Hope flared in Reno's chest. It was a flare barely worthy of being called a candle flame, but there was a flare, nonetheless._

_"Cloud, you, you need help!" Reno cried. He looked around. "Damn, I dropped my cell phone…I gotta find it, yo!" That was all he could focus on. Getting Cloud help. Because Cloud needed it. He suddenly wished he had been more careful when he ran down to find Cloud…_

_"No, Reno…" Cloud whispered. His bright blue eyes were full of agony. "Don't…Stay with me…" The agony was being out-shined by care and by never-ending devotion. For once, Cloud's steely exterior had been lowered, and Reno could that he now saw the softer side that Cloud usually kept hidden deep within his mental walls. Reno saw how much Cloud loved him, just by looking into his brilliant blue eyes, whose color couldn't be matched by anyone…_

_"Reno was quiet for a moment. Then, he shouted, "Cloud, yo, in case you haven't noticed, YOU'RE TORN TO BITS. You need help NOW, yo!"_

_"Reno…There's nothing more you can do…" Cloud closed his eyes. "Just promise you'll stay with me for my last few minutes…"_

_Reno just sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then, the horror sunk in. "CLOUD! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! DON'T YOU DIE, YO, GOD DAMMIT!" Reno screamed furiously. He wanted to run to get his cell phone. He wanted to shove a bomb down Sephiroth's throat. He wanted to give his life up instead of watching Cloud die…_

_But he stayed where he was, held by Cloud's last request. He couldn't leave now. If he did, even if he saved Cloud, he'd never be forgiven. He cared about Cloud too much. He never wanted to disobey him, even if doing so would save his life…_

_He had to convince Cloud that he needed help…_

_But Cloud's shallow breathing told him he was running out of time…_

_"Cloud, open your eyes, look me in the eyes, and tell me you're dying, yo! You can't do that! If you can't, you're not dying!"_

_Cloud didn't move a muscle. Reno realized, too late, that the breathing had long-since ceased. The small pulse of blood that had been oozing out of Cloud's forehead wasn't controlled by a beat anymore; it barely flowed. Cloud must've known that he was dying, and the last thing he did was tell Reno to stay…_

_"Cloud…?" Reno asked hesitantly, fear in his voice. Cloud couldn't be dead. He couldn't do this to Reno. He couldn't leave the green-eyed red-head all alone, could he…?_

_He couldn't…He shouldn't…_

_"…Cloud…!"_

_"Cloud!"_

_"CLOUD!"_

But he did.

"CLOUD!" Reno howled. He threw his head up and shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing like water drops from the sky. But they flowed out of his eyes anyways, and Reno found that he could not shut the waterworks off.

"You promised you'd always come home! You promised you'd always be there! You promised never to leave me! You promised you'd love me forever!" he sobbed. He leaned down and buried his head into Cloud's unmoving chest, soaking it with tears, trying to find solace in the thing he had come to love. But, there was no solace for Reno now; only a maddening suffering. "How could you break your promise…?!"

He hated how Cloud had wrapped him around his slender fingers so easily, and had Reno at his fingertips from the start. He hated how just Cloud's rare and beautiful smile sent chills of pleasure down his spine. He hated how, when Cloud had laughed, Reno could've sworn he heard angels singing. Every time Cloud said he loved Reno, Reno felt like his heat was going to jump right out of his chest and hug Cloud. Every time they touched, every time they moaned, every moment they spent together…It was all Heaven in Reno's eyes. It was the one thing in his lift that kept him going. The thought of seeing Cloud again. If it wasn't for Cloud, Reno wouldn't have a reason to wake up each morning. Most people would rather be out in the sun. But he'd spend his entire life without the sun; he'd live under a Cloudy sky if he had to, if it meant a lifetime with Cloud.

But he couldn't. The sky had taken away Cloud. The sun, blindingly bright, was pouring down on top of the scene, mocking the red-head. How dare it shine when Cloud wasn't there to block it? How dare it show its face so soon after Cloud's death? How dare the birds chirp, and the squirrels chatter, and life go on, when the most important person in Reno's life had just died?

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT US?!" Reno screamed, jerking up and pointing his anger towards the sun. "HOW CAN YOU SHINE NOW?! HOW DARE YOU SHINE, WHEN CLOUD IS GONE! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WHEN YOU'VE TAKEN CLOUD AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU BE SO WARM WHEN CLOUD'S SO COLD!" He was simply shouting nonsense now, but he was a slave to his own anguish. The pain he was feeling was uncontrollable, and he felt that, if he could, he'd fly into the sky and punch the sun in the face, for even considering showing itself on such a terrible day.

He looked down at Cloud again. His anger was replaced by the agony he had seen in Cloud's eyes. But, he was suffering in a totally different way. Cloud's pain had been physical, and it had left him quickly. Reno's was mental, and he wasn't nearly strong enough to contain it. "Cloud…Why…?" he groaned. "You had so much to live for…"

He put his hand gently on Cloud's cold cheek, tracing his jaw-line, chasing back the years. The first time Reno had set eyes on Cloud. The first time he had ever flirted with the blonde. The first time he saw Cloud smile. The first time he had a decent conversation with Cloud. The first laugh. The first time he had said, 'I love you'. The first kiss. The first date. The first time Cloud had touched him. The first holding hands, the first hug, the first battle…the last battle. The last smile. The last time he had seen his blue eyes sparkle with life. The last time he had a conversation with his beloved. The last time he had flirted. The last date, the last kiss, the last time they made love, the last laugh…

And, most importantly, the last time he had heard those three beautiful words…

"I love you…" Reno breathed out loud. His blood-shot eyes were half-closed with emotion as a far-off gaze came into his eyes. He set it onto Cloud's frozen face. He traced the golden blonde spikes of his hair. "You hear me, Cloud? I love you…I love you, after all you've done to me…You bastard…Why did you break your promise…?" A dejected sob broke the end of the sentence.

How could Cloud do such a thing? How could he just be fine one second and just leave forever a second later?

And how could he think he'd get away with it Scott-free?

"You moron…You think you can leave without me? You think that death will stop me? I'm following you, wherever you go…I'm coming after you, Cloud…"

Reno's phone vibrated. It had been in his pocket, after all…

He picked it up. It was Rude. He reluctantly answered it. At the same time, he pulled out a slender, silver object and began to aim it at his head…

"Yo."

"Reno, where the hell are you?"

"With Cloud, yo…"

"But, we tracked your helicopter…You're up in the mountains…"

"Yup."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What the hell is going on, Reno? Did you find Cloud?"

"Oh, yeah, I found him."

"Is he okay…?"

For a long time, Reno didn't answer. He paused, and the silver object drooped, losing its precise aim. The pain still pierced his heart. Then, when he mustered up the strength, he murmured, "Cloud…isn't coming back home…"

"Wait…You mean he's dead?!"

Reno didn't respond. He lifted the object again. His finger found the small, movable part. _See you in the next life, Rude…_

"Hey, Rude, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell that brat Rufus that I won't be showing up for work again. Ever."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

There was no reply. The last thing Rude heard was a single gunshot. Then, the phone line went dead.

"Reno…?"

…

"Reno!"

…

"RENO!"

######################################################################r##############

I have no more comments to make.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
